


Bite

by infinityrope_home



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, First Time, M/M, Smut, by first time I mean first time for changki with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityrope_home/pseuds/infinityrope_home
Summary: Inspired by this tweet that said Changkyun was the type to bite and tease your bottom lip while making out.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you on Twitter again, hyung?", Kihyun almost drops his phone on his face as Changkyun appears out of nowhere and crouches down next to where he's lying on the couch, one leg dangling off it.

"Jesus fuck, Kyun! You scared me!", he grumbles as Changkyun grins at him, trying to sneak a peek at Kihyun's phone. He quickly lays it face down on his chest so Changkyun can't see. 

"Come on, tell me. Are you on Twitter, obsessively reading tweets about yourself?" Changkyun presses.

Kihyun is slightly embarrassed because yes, he is indeed on Twitter and reading through Monbebes' tweets hyping up his vocals, his dancing, his face, his..."tiddies"? It's his guilty pleasure and he gets a huge ego boost out of these tweets his fans make. He rarely ever sees any hate when he searches his name on Twitter and it's mostly full of flattering tweets about his vocal ability and a few testing ones about him being "tiny". He doesn't particularly like being called tiny but then again, he knows the fans just like to baby him. And honestly, he doesn't mind. 

"And what if I am? I like to see what the fans say about us. It's cute. It makes me feel good about myself, okay?", Kihyun says giving Changkyun a look that says this discussion is over. But Changkyun ignores him. "So, what do they tweet about me, hyung?" 

"Well, these days it's all been a bit.... uhh....", Kihyun trails off uncertainly as he suddenly remembers some of the questionable tweets he has seen about Changkyun.

Kihyun is not blind. He can see that the maknae has been getting quite attractive lately. He has always been attractive but his previous boy-ish charms have transformed into something more manly and devilish now. On stage especially, the boy exudes a kind of energy that's way too sexual. 

Obviously the fans have noticed that too. The kind of tweets he sees about Changkyun recently are proof enough. In fact, he wishes he hadn't ever seen some of them. He would need industrial strength bleach to burn memories of that goddamn tweet he saw yesterday discussing vividly how Changkyun's tongue--- 

"Hyung!", Changkyun's voice forces him out of the traumatising thought spiral, "What do they say?! What do you mean it's all a bit...? A bit what?" Kihyun knows he has landed himself in a fix now. Changkyun is staring holes into the side of his face from where he's still crouched, his face too close to Kihyun's for comfort. Kihyun resolutely refuses to look to the side and make eye-contact. He picks his phone up and starts scrolling idly through it again. 

"Well Changkyun-ie, you are a grown-up man now. And our fans have been...uh... talking about you in a grown-up way. If you know what I mean. Um. They... uhh...."

"They wanna fuck me?", Changkyun asks bluntly. Kihyun once again almost drops the phone on his face. "Changkyun! They don't say that! Well, not directly anyway."

"Then?", Changkyun doesn't seem to be ready to drop the subject. Oh boy. Kihyun really wishes he had never said anything in the first place. 

"Okay, wait I'll find some tweets. You can just see for yourself. And leave me alone after that", Kihyun sighs, resigning himself to seeing those cursed tweets about their maknae as he searches his name on Twitter.

The first tweet that pops up makes him blush even though it's terribly tame compared to some of the explicit ones he had come across before. This one was nothing, in fact. It just reads "Changkyun is the type to bite and tease your bottom lip while making out." Relatively mild. Maybe even cute in some way. Kihyun can't figure out why he suddenly feels like he can't ever look Changkyun in the eye. 

"Here." Kihyun resorts to monosyllables as he tries his best to not to appear as flustered as he feels. Changkyun takes the phone from him and reads the tweet Kihyun has opened up. 

And starts laughing. 

Kihyun snaps his head to the side to see him practically bent all the way back, laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny?", Kihyun asks incredulously. 

"The fact that it's true." Changkyun says between giggles. 

And that was. Wow. No. Kihyun really really _did not _need to know that. He doesn't know what to do now that he knows that. He definitely doesn't feel his pants get a little tighter at that. Which....what the fuck? What is wrong with him today? He can't believe what's happening now. 

"Oh. You like to...... do that?" Kihyun needs to shut up and stop asking leading questions that will keep this conversation in the path he desperately wants to steer away from. But his mouth apparently hasn't gotten the danger signals his brain was sending. Probably because his brain is well on its way to short-circuiting from the way his blood is slowly rushing south. 

"Oops?" Changkyun says with a deceivingly innocent expression on his face for the next set of words that come out of his mouth. "I guess I do like to bite and tease. Not just when I'm making out though. It's more like... throughout."

Kihyun's brain definitely stops working at that because he says, "I like being bitten and teased." What the fuck. _What the fuck_. When his registers what he just said, Kihyun knew he fucked up. And he fucked up spectacularly this time.


	2. Chapter 2

There's dead silence for a few seconds as Changkyun's previously cocky smile slips off his face. Kihyun gulps. Tries to open his mouth to backtrack, make a joke, do something that would dissipate this air of intensely awkward tension. Before he can get a word out, Changkyun suddenly scrambles up from the floor and stands over Kihyun on the couch, looking down at him contemplatively.

"Hyung....", he starts. But Kihyun is quick to cut him off. "Changkyun, I was just kidding. Trying to pull your strings a little, y-you know?", Kihyun stammers out, sitting up on the couch now to balance out the power Changkyun has over him while towering over him. Except, wrong move because now he's almost face level with Changkyun's clothed crotch.

He tries his best to avert his glance but it's right there. In his face. He can't look away. 

"You might want to stop staring at my dick if you're trying to convince me that you definitely have no interest in fucking me." Changkyun's absolutely humiliating observation and his absolute lack of tact renders Kihyun speechless not for the first time that night. Kihyun really feels like his body is going to split into two from the way half of his blood is rushing to his head from mortification and the other, treacherous half is rushing to his dick from the perverse pleasure he's getting from being humiliated like this. 

"You are crossing so many lines here Changkyun. I--"

"You're so fucking turned on right now that the moment I make the first move, you're going to get down on your knees for me, aren't you?", Changkyun says bending down to eye-level with Kihyun and slowly brings up his hands to either sides of Kihyun, caging him on the couch. His eyes drop down to Kihyun's now clearly visible hard-on pointedly and he looks back into Kihyun's eyes challengingly. Kihyun is so shocked by the maknae's extreme change in attitude he cannot even form words anymore. He knows he should feel offended, violated even but he can't feel anything except the intense haze of lust his head is heavy with. He knows his eyes are glazing over and that Changkyun can easily see how his pupils have blown wide.

Kihyun unconsciously wets his lips, a nervous habit, and Changkyun's eyes snap down to his lips. That seems to be his breaking point because suddenly Changkyun's mouth is on his. 

"Tell me if you want to stop. Tell me if you don't want this", Changkyun whispers onto Kihyun's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm I have never written a fic before and I don't know if I'm any good at it. I'm stopping here to see if anyone reads it and is interested enough to want me to continue with it. Sooooo let me know if you want me to continue? I'm super embarrassed about this and I apologize if this is shit. Also I have no idea how publishing fics on ao3 works so there is one more chapter that I will publish later but it's still showing as Chapters: 1/1. Oh well. I'll figure it out later.


End file.
